


Lingerie

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alec Trevelyan Cockblocker Extraordinaire, James Is In Paradise, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Q In Lingerie, Q Is Hot, The Boys Have Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow" James couldn't prevent the three words engorged with admiration and lust from escaping his suddenly dry mouth "Wow" he praised again after uselessly and desperately gulping down nonexistent saliva: the vision offered to him truly was worthy of such honest and bare admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

_Lingerie_

"Wow" James couldn't prevent the three words engorged with admiration and lust from escaping his suddenly dry mouth "Wow" he praised again after uselessly and desperately gulping down nonexistent saliva: the vision offered to him truly was worthy of such honest and bare admiration.

Q quirked an eyebrow and smiled innocently - almost shyly as he briefly cast down his eyes and crossed his arms across his lean chest "So, do you like them?" he asked, licking his lower lip shiny before biting on it lightly, so that it bloomed a gorgeous pinkish-red against the paleness of his skin.

James just nodded, hands in his lap to frame the erection ruining the line of his tailored trousers; he had never felt so stunned and aroused in the bedroom, despite the great variety of lovers he had encountered in his life.

Q's laugh was endearing and musical, nothing like his usual excited giggling "When I went into the store I couldn't help buying them" he whispered, his voice low and deep enough to seduce James into leaning towards him in order to better listen to his words "The shade is the same as your eyes', do you want to check?" he offered, a sultry grin blossoming on his reddened mouth.

"Oh, you bought them!" Danny bustled in the room, seemingly unaware of the fact Q had been slowly seducing James, and reached out to caress the snug and silky fabric hugging Q's jutting hipbones and erection "I like them" he stated, making Q turn on himself after fingering the little white bow at the top: the back of the panties was constituted by just a small triangle of fabric that disappeared between the toned globes of Q's bottom, letting the eyes wander on his shamelessly bare rear.

"Oh. My. God" James hadn't been prepared to that: Q's panties usually cupped his lovely arse, hiding the sinful softness of his flesh.

Danny glanced at James with an inquiring expression "Are you alright James? It's not as if you have never seen Q wearing panties" he pointed out, still patting down the panties with the pads of his fingers.

"I think they were going to have sex before you unapologetically barged in" Alex offered from his perch against the bedroom door, amusement painted all over his face even as his interested mind quickly registered the new pair of panties Q had on.

"Oh" Realisation dawned on Danny "Well, I've ruined the atmosphere and I'm sorry. Can we join in the fun?" He let Q spun around again and grinned at him, noticing that he didn't seem particularly annoyed by his plan going to the dogs.

Q sighed before brushing his lips against Danny's; he deepened the kiss as he perceived the stickiness of his mouth and hummed in pleasure as the taste of cherry-flavoured candy flooded his taste buds.

"I really am the only one affected by Q wearing panties?" James inquired, studying the way his lovers' heads subtly moved in search of a better position to thrust deeper with their tongues.

Alex elegantly sat on the bed behind him and slotted his chin on James' shoulder - the one that hadn't been shot by Moneypenny - and kissed the fluttering pulse point on his tanned neck, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin behind James' ear "That's because you're an old man who still thinks men wearing panties is transgressive" he whispered, looping his arms around James' waist and enjoying the feeling of his muscles tensing under the suit "Tell me, have you ever seen Q wearing men's underwear?"

"No, but still.. "

"Oh, hush you two: it's nice that one of my lovers still looks at me like that when I'm wearing the nice lingerie" Q disentangled himself from Danny's embrace and spilled onto James' lap "Hello lover"

James smiled and leaned upwards to kiss Q's lips, keeping his head tilted to the side so that Alex could join; he grinned as he felt the edge of Alex's cheekbone slide against his cheek and teased his slightly chapped lips with the point of his tongue, leaving Q's moist mouth empty and panting for more.

Danny quickly shucked his clothes and pressed against Q's back, fingers immediately going to tease the thin strip of fabric snug between the globes of his arse, thumbs brushing lightly against the sensitive skin just around the rim of his hole "My slutty, little love"

Q squirmed and craned his head back to beg another cherry-flavoured kiss, leaving his neck bare to James' and Alex's mercies "I'm not little" he pouted.

"Technically, you're the youngest" James let out slightly breathlessly: Q's squirming incessantly teased his erection and Alex, who still pretended to be a blushing virgin, was doing a quick work of the fly of his trousers to free his erection "Go slow"

"Yeah, he's an old man" Danny cheekily added "If he comes now, we'll be left to entertain ourselves without his cock"

James swatted Danny's on the head, messing up his hair so that it looked more like Q's "Who said I'm going to do the fucking?"

As the question registered in Alex's mind, his whole body jerked and he possessively bit down on the nape of James' neck: it was rare that James so easily admitted he wanted to bottom and, the possibility of taking care of his usually quite dominant lover, made Alex almost impossibly aroused.

"Well, I'm not doing the fucking" Q purred.

"Nobody is doing the fucking, I'm afraid" Alec's voice rung out.

Q let out a frustrated groan and turned his head to glare at the blonde agent "Who the fuck gave you a sodding key?"

Alec shrugged "My best friend, of course. By the way, nice panties"

Alex threw a pillow at his colleague "What do you want?"

Instead of directly answering, Alec held out his mobile and selected a voice recording from the gallery "Stop fucking like rabbits and come to work, all three of you are needed"

Danny huffed as soon as Mallory's voice snapped shut "Fucking MI6"

 


End file.
